


Morning after

by Alex_E



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Ward and Danny wake up next to each other the morning after..





	Morning after

Ward opened his eyes to find Danny looking at him from the other side of the bed.

"Good morning".

"Good morning."

Neither of them could think of anything else to say.  
"You could ask me what I want for breakfast." Ward said breaking the silence.

"Alright. What do you..."

"Just toast and coffee."

"I have no coffee."

"Tea and toast then. You do have toast?"

"No, but I do know how to turn bread into toast."

"I'm impressed." Ward smirked.

"It's an old family recipe."Are you always this bossy in the morning?"

"Only when there's no coffee."

"Tea in the morning" Ward grumbled as he took a seat at the table.  
"This will never wake me up." He said, while he let out a long-suffering sigh.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Hungover."

"Me too."

"You banging my head on the wall last night didn't help much either."

"Sorry but to be fair I was quite drunk and horny."

"I'll forgive you if you give me something to stop the throbbing."

"I' have already prepared a side-order of paracetamol" he said indicating the bottle of tablets on the table.

“Got anything stronger?” Ward asked. “No sorry”, Danny replied. “Toast is almost done though.”  
"Excellent service here" said Ward while helping himself to a couple pieces of toast.  
"I may come again."

"Will you?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Will I what?"

"Come again."

Ward looked at him. He knew what he was asking and he had been thinking about it.  
"Of course I will" he paused and took a sip of his tea before adding "but maybe not for breakfast."

"Why are you staring at me?" Ward asked wearily.  
"I am just enjoying the view." Danny smiled brightly.  
"You’d enjoy it a lot more if you were fucking me," Ward says, and there’s no way that Danny can argue with that.


End file.
